


Poems

by kiarra203



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4549989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiarra203/pseuds/kiarra203
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic where dan and phil like to communicate with poetry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poems

**Author's Note:**

> omg,this is pretty sappy. i didn't intend on this but overall im very happy with the outcome bc it could've gone worse. hope you enjoy!

“"I carry your heart with me (I carry it in my heart)I am never without it (anywhere  
I go you go,my dear; and whatever is done by only me is your doing,my darling)  
I fear no fate (for you are my fate,my sweet)I want no world (for beautiful you are my world,my true),"" Phil utters smoothly,his wine glass tilted ever so slightly towards Dan across the restaurant table.

“E.E. Cummings,nice," Dan looks thoughtfully up at the lights on the ceiling before speaking again. "“The deepest craving of human nature is the need to be appreciated.""

"Wow,William James. My hero."

"I chose that because when I didn't feel appreciated enough,you were right there," Dan explains softly.

“Gratitude is not only the greatest of virtues, but the parent of all others,Cicero,"' Phil responds quietly as he pays their bill and leaves a generous tip for their waitress. "This was lovely."

\--

"Morning," Phil chirps. Even he doesn't know how he could be so chipper after he had just woken up. He positions himself into a sitting position while he waits for Dan to fully be awake as well - which is never too long after.

"G'morning," the latter mumbles sleepily. "I really enjoyed last night,we should do that more often. I mean I live for super romantic evenings and then slow,passionate sex at home."

“"Morning without you is a dwindled dawn,”" Phil replies sarcastically but with love full in his voice,practically dripping out of his mouth. He's never been much of a sappy romantic,he just loves poetry.

"Emily Dickinson. And shut up,im just expressing how amazing last night was," Dan pouts. The older man quickly responds by wrapping his arms around the latter's waist and bringing him closer,leaving lingering kisses near the love bites behind Dan's ears.

"I know,I know. What do you want for breakfast?"

Dan laughs loudly. "As if. Last time you made breakfast you practically almost burnt the house down. Do you know how much panic that caused me on my birthday,Phil?"

"We've been over this. I was trying to do something nice for you," Phil replies defensively.

"Yea,yea. Just leave breakfast to me and then you can do dinner...sometimes," Dan pushes the covers off of him and gets up to look for his shirt from last night and some fresh boxers from Phil's drawer. "By the way,you're running low on boxers."

"I wonder why."

"Hm,same."

\--

Dan and Phil decided to invite PJ and Chris over as they hadn't seen them in a while and wanted to catch up. So,to pass the time they decided to start a game of Guess the Poem which usually ends up in fights or something which is quite ironic because poetry is usually a soothing type of thing.

"M'kay...I've got a good one. ""I'm waiting for the girl I mean to wed. She was to come at eight and now it's nine,"" Phil quotes,his eyes sparkling with anticipation over whether Dan's going to getting it wrong or right (hopefully wrong because at the moment they are neck and neck with a score of 10).

"Um...I'm gonna say Cafe Comedy by...," he pauses for a second,scanning his brain to figure out who Phil was quoting. "Dammit,I know this- get that smirk off your face you twat. Oh! Robert William Service!"

"Damn you,Daniel," Phil rolls his eyes while his boyfriend gloats. Not too long after,Chris and PJ arrive so Dan's gloating doesn't last too long,thankfully,for Phil's sake.

They greet each other with warm hugs before settling into the lounge. Dan and Phil would never admit it but it feels good when it's not just them in the house so they don't feel like such hermits. Although,they love reveling in having only one another's presence most of the time,having their friends over for a night or so is great too.

\--

""Wine comes in at the mouth

And love comes in at the eye;

That’s all we shall know for truth

Before we grow old and die.

I lift the glass to my mouth,

I look at you, and I sigh,"" Phil quotes to Dan.

"It's not even wine!" Chris exclaims making PJ snort beside him.

"Piss off,Christopher Robin," Dan shoots back. The four soon bursts out into laughter,although technically not because it's funny but because they are all pretty tipsy and one more beer away from being drunk.

"We manly men take pride in our beer!" PJ says,imitating a tough guy. 

"Oh gosh," Dan laughs,hiding his face in his hands. 

Nights like these where they can just sit around and joke with their friends are the absolute best. Harmless laughter and enjoying themselves is purely all they need sometimes.

\--

There are also days like these when they just can't stand to be around each other. These days are pretty rare but when they happen it's not going to end well and they both know that even before the hurtful words,shade,and negative energy spills out of them.

"I can't believe you actually gave him your number and flirted with him right in front of me like that! What even compelled you to do that?" Phil yells,a look of betrayal within his features.

"He was drunk and falling over me for one and I was jealous because of how close you and Chris were dancing..okay? No need to act like such an asshole about it. It's not like im going to use his number anyways," Dan scoffs.

"Damn right you aren't!"

"I'm fucking 24 years old,you aren't the boss of me,I hope you know. Honestly,I could give him a call tonight and you wouldn't be able to really stop me."

"You say you love me all the time but when it comes times like these why don't you ever truly show it,Dan? I've always knew you were unstable,ever since we first started talking in 2009 and I was a grown man looking for love in an 18 year old,who was unsure about everything about themselves. I was being stupid and I knew it but I let myself fall for you anyways because I couldn't help myself. I just wish you would show me it wasn't all for nothing 24/7 like I try to do,Dan." Phil waits for a while to see if the latter will respond,but no response comes. "'Saying nothing sometimes says the most.""

"Emily Dickinson," Dan mutters while Phil stumbles out of the room.

Later that night,Dan slips into Phil's bed and wipes his tears away as well as his own. He whispers a few "im sorry's" and a lot of "i will always love you,no matter what's". Phil gives in after awhile because he could never stay mad at Dan of course,he's way in too deep now.

"I hate you," Phil says,giving a shaky laugh at the end.

"I understand," Dan nods. And truly,he really does understand. ""...This sting is added, "Blame thy foolish self!" Or worser far,the pangs of keen remorse. The torturing, gnawing consciousness of guilt - Of guilt,perhaps,when we've involved others...."

"Roberts Burns,nice. And ""love recognizes no barriers"" as Maya Angelou once said as she's right because nothing could ever stop me from loving you,Daniel."


End file.
